


Gabriel’s Spy Pie Christmas

by hoveringcat9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baker Castiel (Supernatural), Baking, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Loves Candy (Supernatural), Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Pies, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, high school teacher gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Fed up of Sam winning the annual Christmas Eve Pie competition, Gabriel sets out to spy with one adapted Elf.
Relationships: Alfie/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Gabriel’s Spy Pie Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas in this new normal, I haven’t posted since April. I thought lockdown would have me writing a lot, but that didn’t happen unfortunately.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my little Christmas fic, and I’ve only just realised that Dean isn’t really in this at all.  
> :(

House Novak would be triumphant against the House of Winchester, for too long they had been trampled over, well not anymore. It was time for sugar, spice and all things not nice. Pecans would rue the day, the Winchesters would fall and Gabriel would gloat aplenty.

A sudden sound interrupted Gabriel's less bloody GOT style fantasy, opening his eyes he realized it was his phone alarm. Why had he set that? 

For Sam!

Springing into action, Gabriel scurries over to the front window, the alarm was set purposely five minutes before the younger Winchester would depart.

Sam ran on a tight schedule, punctuality ran through his veins instead of blood, he was an utter control freak, huh, Gabriel wondered if he was like in all aspects of his life.

No wonder he got on so well with Cassie.

Even at this time of the year, when glaring should be the only communication between nemesis.

But not Cassie and Sam.

Therefore it was Gabriel’s job, one he did spectacularly and this year he was going to do even better.

Once Sam was in his car, Gabriel ran over his checklist before stretching, stiff limbs didn’t make for a speedy getaway if the worse happened. Decked out in his trainers and mostly black clothing except for his bright pink hoodie.

Unfortunate but necessary due to its large front pocket.

This year he was going to save Cassie’s reputation, with a little help from the elf on the shelf, currently residing in his hoodie.

Five years ago Sam had returned home, disillusioned with corporate law he’d returned to set up a general practice. His return had brought smiling faces to everyone especially Dean, John, Mary and their extended family.

Even Gabriel and Cas, since moving to Lawrence they had become friendly with the Winchesters and their circle of friends. Though it took over a year for Cas and Dean to finally start dating.

Gabriel couldn’t deny Sam came nicely wrapped, but lurking deeper was a mastermind of evil. Pouncing that first Christmas and all the others since to win the Christmas Eve pie bake-off.

Every year for four years! Gabriel wasn’t allowing a fifth win.

The whole thing was suspect, Sam hated sugar, like truly, the guy would choose a raw carrot over a cookie.

Repeat: a raw carrot!

His brother, however, was a baker, professionally trained. Since moving here seven years ago, Cassie’s bakery Honeycakes had gone from strength to strength.

This year the trophy was in the bag. Thanks to one adapted elf and Gabriel’s cunning. It would be the second engagement of his spying prowess, the first being the reveal that Ruby was nothing more than a cold-hearted bitch.

But the less said about her the better.

Once certain enough time had passed, Gabriel left the house and dashed across the street, an hour earlier had he popped over under the guise of needing to borrow some spinach.

The classic cup of sugar would never have granted access into the Winchester home, Sam may have thrown him a questioning glance, but Gabriel has his cover story ready.

He was, of course, making lasagne it was in the oven right now. In case Sam mentioned anything to Cas, he’d made one.

Possibly he would box some up for Sam and Dean as proof.

Rubbing his gloved hands together, Gabriel trudged through the snow, making his way around the back to the window he’d incrementally left open when Sam was searching the fridge.

Wedging his fingers underneath the window to lift it, now this is where things get dicey. Being fun-sized and on a mission where he can’t leave a stool suspiciously outside a window, means a far from graceful entrance.

Removing the elf from his pocket to avoid crushing it, Gabriel launches himself through the window and meets the floor plus pain.

Yep, that was going to leave a mark. A small price to pay.

After an interluding breather, Gabriel picked himself up and headed from the dining room to the kitchen.

Truthfully this was only eighty percent for Cas, the other twenty going toward gift ideas.

Last week, during games night, everyone had picked their secret Santa, and Gabriel was (un)lucky enough to pull the proverbial short straw, a tall muscled one.

He’d thought about chucking it back in the hat, under the ‘I pulled out own name’ guise, only something had stopped him. Probably the chance to prove Sam wrong, he was notoriously difficult to shop for, gifts had to be useful and needed.

Eww.

Gabriel was all about that indulgence train, especially at Christmas. Secret Santa came with a price limit of $30 and Gabriel liked to buy a few little things. Hopefully, his plan would give him a little help, perhaps he would see a side of Sam he hadn’t before.

Or else he would be buying porn and legal pads. One was indulgent, the other practical.

Thankfully the kitchen was festively decorated, allowing Gabriel to scope out the perfect position for the elf. Grabbing his cell phone and launching the app, he switched on the camera hidden within the elf.

Christmas Mission ready! Thank you, Frank.

He needed somewhere that would go unnoticed and gave him a perfect view of the kitchen, hopefully, if it was spotted the brothers would think the other the culprit or that Mary was pranking them. 

The kitchen was fully fitted with the fridge on the left side of the room and close to the oven, and island in the middle and cabinets on the right. Remembering his adapted selfie stick Gabriel used it to maneuver the elf to his new home on top of the cabinets, nestled amongst some silver tinsel.

Checking his phone he had a good view of the fridge and cupboards, hoping it would be enough to learn more about Sam and his pie winning skills.

* * *

Gabe was in the kitchen, the lasagne warming along with roasting peppers and a double portion for Sam and Dean waiting in the fridge.

All he needed was - "Gabe," called Cas as he came through the door.

Perfect timing!

"I'm in the kitchen," replied Gabriel.

Soon enough Cas entered looking confused, "It smells amazing in here, did you order in?" 

"Nope, I took the bull by the horns and cooked, we're having turkey spinach lasagne with roasted peppers," answered Gabriel.

"Wow," Cas was trying hard to hide his surprise, only he was failing.

"It shouldn't be too long, can you keep an eye on it for me?" Cas nodded, "I'm taking some over to Sam and Dean," 

It was only fair, in thanks for the spinach, a sort of, reap what you sow thing.

This wasn't guilt.

"You're up to something?" stated Cas matter of factly before looking through the oven door.

"You're paranoid," grabbing the goods from the fridge, Gabriel left the house for the Winchesters, the third visit of the day.

Ringing the bell he hoped Dean would answer the door since he'd just brought Cas home, but no such luck.

Standing before him once again was Sam, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, didn't he know it was December?

"Hello again," he greeted.

"Sam, hey, so this is for you," he held out the dish only to be met with resistance.

"And what is that?" 

"Turkey Lasagne, uh with the spinach you gave me, it's only fair," 

"And it's edible?" teased Sam.

Smiling Gabriel countered, "Well it's not poisoned,"

Sam took the dish, his eyes never leaving Gabriel's, "Well thanks, we were about to start cooking," 

Feeling overwhelmed, Gabriel turned heel and walked away.

What the hell was it with that guy? His intense stare could crack hardened criminals.

Huh, guess him being a lawyer worked out. 

* * *

After dinner, Gabriel was pretty full, but nothing a little dark chocolate and green tea couldn't solve.

They were both guilty pleasures so remained hidden, his reputation would drop a few points with such a healthy habit.

Laptop on and shrouded in a blanket, Gabriel launched the camera app to see what had happened in House Winchester after his delivery.

Gabriel was cackling, not outside of his head, of course, Cassie was suspicious around Gabriel most of the time and the littlest thing could ping his radar.

Watching the events unfold on his tablet, Gabriel really couldn't believe his eyes, after fast-forwarding dinner time, though not before hearing praising comments about the lasagne.

Of which there were many.

Now Sam was baking, and surprise surprise he was a messy cook.

Mr, on time, lawyer extraordinaire Sam Winchester was covered in flour with the worktop hidden in baking detritus.

Perhaps a Christmas themed apron would be appreciated, he was certain Sam didn’t bake any other time.

From what he could make out Sam was working chocolate into the recipe and possibly bastardizing the pastry with something. With the pie in the oven, Gabriel knew he shouldn't be watching, only he needed gifting clues.

What was Sam up to?

He'd put the kettle on and was pulling something from the cupboard, dear God was that an advent calendar?

It was, wait, a calendar of tea, Gabriel watched in horror as Sam pulled the day's offerings from said calendar and chucked it into his mug.

Gabriel looked down at his tea and it made him feel weird. His calendar wasn't anything so adult, he had a candy one and one for Marvel merch.

Just like that, an image came unbidden into his mind, of Sam and himself drinking tea and feeding each other slices of dark chocolate.

What the hell was this tea? Gabriel quickly switched the slamming the lid of the laptop down and poured the remains of his cup away. He felt eager to get into bed and snuggle down into his dreams.

* * *

The next day, Gabriel stumbled down the stairs, half asleep, his brain pondering gift ideas and his nose filled with the scents of bacon.

He entered the kitchen happy to find his brother and not some weird breakfast-making intruder, “Hey, so Alfie’s on the early shift?” he asked.

“Yep, I’m heading in around eleven, though possibly earlier,” Gabriel took the mug of sweetened coffee passed to him.

“Afraid Benny will scare away the customers?” he asked, Cas nodded. Benny was Alfie’s extremely protective boyfriend, they were both so in love it was hard to look at.

“You didn’t have to do this,” said Gabriel, gesturing at the skillet bubbling away.

“I rarely get the chance to cook breakfast, so shut up or I'll take yours over to Dean,” warned Cas without any heat.

“No fair! That bacon is mine,” 

Cas smiled, soon enough two plates were filled with crispy bacon, eggs and pancakes, “Hey, so are you still putting up the lights today?” asked Cas.

Gabriel internally shuddered while he loved Christmas, decorating was difficult given his hate for ladders. He only just managed to keep his classroom looking fresh and up to date thanks to chairs and tall students.

“....Only I mentioned it to Dean and he said Sam would be available to help,” suddenly Gabriel was taken out of his thoughts, that last sentence penetrating his mind.

“What did you say?” 

“That Sam could help with the lights, he shut his office for the holidays and is working from home,” 

“Oh my God!” shouted Gabriel, sure he could do, with the help but his head was still messed up after last night.

“Jeez, Gabe, I was only trying to help,” 

“Sorry,” feeling guilty Gabriel apologized and washed up their dishes, before joining Cas on the couch for last night’s Doctor Sexy episode.

Once Cas had left, Gabriel completely ignored what he’d said and got everything out of the garage, soon he was all set; he had the ladder set up, the lights untangled and ready. Only that had been ten minutes ago and Gabriel was just standing there getting colder by the minute.

Hearing a door slam shut, he turned to be confronted by Sam, looking pissed off and stalking toward him like he was prey. 

Oh boy! 

Gabriel felt his stomach flutter and a sudden tingle of heat through his body.

“Hey Sam, what’s up?” he asked, attempting a jovial voice.

“What’s up! Are you serious?” Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. “Dean mentioned you might need help today, why didn't you come and get me?" 

"Because it's stupid, I should be able to string a few lights up myself!" shouted Gabriel.

"You are the most insufferable amazing person I've ever met," rebuffed Sam.

Was that a compliment? Either it was cold or Gabriel was blushing, he was going with cold.

"What's more stupid is you break a leg or worse days before Christmas, do you think Cas wants that or I do?"

“Why Sammy I didn’t think you cared,” teased Gabriel.

"Gabriel, I…" Sam stopped himself from saying whatever it was causing Gabriel to think he was missing something, "Of course I care, now which lights shall I put up first?" 

Yeah, Sam was not saying something, what intrigue.

Ten minutes later Gabriel was regretting both his reticence at asking Sam for help and his lack of phone, stupid dead battery.

Sam was currently up on the roof, flexing his many many muscles. Watching Sam work was relaxing to Gabe's brain, as he directed Sam from below with the precise layout he wanted.

“Is it just these?” asked Sam.

“For the roof yes, I have lawn ornaments behind a load of garage junk,”

Sam raised his eyebrows, “Junk for me to move, you mean?”

“Well I don’t make the rules Sammy, but if you walk around with arms like that people are going to ask you to use them,” smirked Gabe.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute,” 

Feeling a little knocked off his perch Gabriel quickly recovered, “Don’t I know it,” 

What was happening? 

"Hey, do you want to go to the cinema later?" asked Sam coming down the ladder after a quick adjustment, Gabriel who was gearing up for the lights reveal was taken aback.

"Huh?"

"They're playing festive favorites, Elf is screening today," explained Sam.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile, Elf was his favorite Christmas movie, "And you want us to go?" 

"Why not, we're adults lucky enough to have a two-week vacation, why the hell not?"

"Well Sammy, when you put it like that, consider me in. Ooh, we can send pics to Cassie and Dean while they're hard at work," 

“Now you’re talking,”

* * *

The excursions continued

In fact, he was so busy over the next few days it felt like the movie montage scene. Sam dragged him out of the house to see lights, and tree displays around town and further. Sometimes they just went for walks, thankfully with large coffees.

This morning he was just about to select a Christmas movie when the bell rang.

Again!

Pulling himself off of the floor and away from Mara Wilson, Gabriel opened the door hoping to find the mailman, but of course, it was Sam.

"Hey," said Sam awkwardly

"Hi," 

"So, my Mom and I are heading to the Christmas Markets and I wondered if you wanted to tag along," 

Sweet! Gabriel loved a market at the best of times but a Christmas one was even better. He would stay warm with hot chocolate and hope for a hog roast and apple sauce followed by something sweet.

Plus a chance to hang out with Mary was worth it, the lady was awesome. She could boss around her three men like no other and Gabriel lived to see it.

Being the 23rd it would be the last day and a little quieter, Gabriel still had a few gifts to purchase, luckily he'd found one for Sam he felt happy enough to buy.

It was useful and a little indulgent but not overly so and he was certain Sam didn't have one after what he'd witnessed the other night.

Pie attempt number two had shed no further clues to Sam's secret, at this rate Cassie may have to push his bake to Christmas Eve, the morning of the competition.

"Hells yeah, I'll tag along. Let me go put some layers on, is Mary at yours already?"

"Yeah, Dad dropped her off earlier, just let yourself in," said Sam.

Gabriel nodded before closing the door, praying they weren't hanging in the kitchen. 

At times he really couldn't believe he'd gone through with it, he tried not to think about it, much.

Once rummaging through his floor clothes, Gabriel was happily enrobed in his favorite Christmas sweater, a classic Rudolf face completely with glittery red nose.

Grabbing his phone, wallet and keys he did a once over through the house and before locking up and heading to Chez Winchester.

With the Impala in the driveway, Gabriel stopped to admire its beauty before going inside.

The voices sounded close enough to be in the front room.

Crisis averted.

"Mary, you look fantastic!" greeted Gabriel, she was wearing a red wool dress and black boots. 

"Thank you, Gabe, I love that sweater," she said motioning for him to sit next to her.

"Thanks, is Dean coming with us?" he asked thinking Dean was playing hookey.

"No, he went with John to collect a car for a client." informed Sam, "Dad also told me to tell you to stop flirting with his wife,"

Mary and Gabriel both laughed, "If you call that flirting Sammy I'm worried," teased Gabriel.

"He was just being friendly," 

"So Mary tell me how is business at Winchester Hunting Supplies?"

"Booming, John had to rescue a group the other week after getting lost because they didn’t listen to a word I told them."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Well I hope you plan to treat yourself today, Pamela will still be in town," she was an excellent jewelry maker.

"Don't I know it!"

Gabriel whooped in enthusiasm making Sam laugh.

"Perhaps I should just stay home and let you guys shop,"

"Sammy, we need you to carry the bags," 

"And to queue for food," added Mary, Gabriel was quick to offer a high five.

"Unbelievable!" said Sam, "Let me get my jacket and we can head out," 

"Enjoying your Holiday, Gabe?" asked Mary, her gaze penetrating.

Oh dear, Gabe couldn't lie to her, she'd see straight through it, "Um mostly, I love Christmas, I guess this year it's been hard to get into the spirit, it's due to being on the shelf and surrounded by couples." he smiled only wanly.

Gabriel had never spent Christmas with anyone romantically and seeing what Cas and Dean had not to mention everyone else, he felt a little adrift.

"I'm sorry, I won't tell you it'll happen as there are no guarantees, but I have a feeling," 

Gabriel was about to ask what she was alluding to when Sam interrupted.

Damn Moose.

"So are we happy to walk, because parking may be a nightmare," 

"If we have to," groaned Gabriel, thankfully it wasn't far.

"We'll get hot chocolate as soon as we get there," appeased Mary, linking arms with Gabriel.

"That's a deal sweetener," Gabriel smiled as they walked out of the house and set off.

The journey was quick, helped by a discussion of what type of jewelry Mary was after. On arrival it didn’t look too crowded, Mary went over to Honey cakes for the promised drinks, returning eventually (no doubt after a long conversation with Cas) with two hot chocolates and a black coffee for Sam.

How did he drink that?

They made their first stop with Pam, “Will you be attending the pie bake-off?” asked Gabriel hopefully without too much emphasis.

“You bet, I’ve got to see my boy win after all,” she winked before returning her eye to the silver bangles.

“Let me know if you need help” called Pam who was busy writing in her ledger.

“Will do,” answered Mary, “Gabriel, come and give me your opinion on these bangles,” 

“Crystal or pattern?” he asked.

Mary was holding tight to two, one with a garnet stone at its center, the other with an intricate weave, “Normally I’m all about the stones but the other one has a certain something, why not get a gemstone ring to boot,” said Gabriel opening his hand to a load of options.

“Ohh stacking rings!” Gabriel smiled happily, “I’ve caved,” taking hold of the sparkly purple ring and the intricate bangle, “These two, Pam, and don’t let me see anything else,” 

“Right you are,” she said, bringing to wrap.

“Where has Sam disappeared too,” said Gabriel, selecting a quartz crystal point and labradorite sphere.

“Probably where the books are,” answered Mary, no doubt in search of more innocent pages to dog-ear, Gabriel’s gift will put paid to that kind of behavior.

Gabriel moved to pay when he got his answer, “You guys about done?” 

“Yep, anyone hungry yet?” asked Mary.

“I could eat,” said Sam, Gabriel nodded and after bidding farewell to Pam they headed toward the aroma of food, “Three hog roasts?” 

“Yep, onions and apple sauce,” added Mary, Gabriel requesting loaded dirty fries after much deliberation.

“So Sam tells me you to have been hanging out this holiday?” 

“Uh, yeah, since we have all this free time, it’s been fun, hey, I'm going to help Sam with the food," said Gabriel, something occurring to him.

"Sure," Mary eyed him weirdly but didn't comment further.

Whatever that was Gabriel didn't have the headspace to work through.

Luckily for him though not his stomach Sam was still at the back of the queue, "Hey,"

Sam jumped slightly in surprise before facing him, "Jeez, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it just occurred to me that maybe I was hogging your Mom and that I could queue instead," 

Sam blinked, "Gabriel, I invited you and my Mom loves seeing you, besides if I leave you here she'll bite my head off," 

"True, well I just wanted to make sure," Gabriel cast his eyes over the menu spotting something, "Ooh crepes -"

"Don't you dare, I've got dessert sorted," said Sam following Gabriel's train of thought.

"Oh God, do I dare ask?" 

"While you two were gushing over the silver, I found some gourmet marshmallows," Gabriel turned on his heel trying to search them out, "They're sold out, I got the last ones," added Sam.

"Sammy, you're the best," 

* * *

Gabriel realizes he needs a second opinion, no, an expert opinion. Because he must have missed something, something only someone in the know would spot.

Shuffling out of his bedroom laptop in hand, he walks over to Cas’ and knocks on the door, praying he didn’t miss Dean’s arrival and they’re doing stuff.

“Come in, Gabe,” phew.

Cas was on the bed, reading, nerd, “Hey, can I get your opinion on something?” asked Gabriel.

“I thought after last time we agreed that a doctor was best,” remarked Cas.

“Funny, I need to show you something on the laptop, a video,” Cas’ eyes widened in horror, making it obvious where his mind went, “No, it’s not porn, jeez that would be worse than showing you a body part,” clarified Gabriel, Cas nodding his head agreed.

For this next part, Gabriel wasn’t sure of the reaction he would get, certainly a well done and a pat on the back were not in his immediate future.

Maybe could pass it off as Sam having a YouTube channel, lifting the lid he pressed play and passed it over.

At first, Cas smiled, no doubt happy to see a baking video and not another animal playing a piano or something, “Wait, Gabe, this is Sam in his kitchen, Oh My God, what did you do?” screamed Cas slamming the lid down over the screen.

“So I planted a secret camera, but Cassie, it’s for the greater good,” honestly his brother was too righteous.

“When did you do this?” demanded Cas.

Huh, when and not why. Interesting.

“The day I made the lasagne,” answered Gabe feeling this wasn't the time for a joke. Relief flooded Cas’ face and caused Gabriel a sudden need for brain bleach.

“Ew, you and Dean in the kitchen! Cas you have the highest rating from the food inspector people.” chastised Gabriel, trying to keep a straight face.

“We got carried away, besides it wasn’t at work,” 

What had that Winchester done to his little brother?

“So can you watch the video?” asked Gabriel when Cas made no move to do so, “It’s Sam making his bake-off pie, only I’m missing the secret ingredient,” added Gabe.

Cas squinted his eyes at Gabriel as if looking for answers, “Gabe, there isn’t one, Sam is just better at making pies than me,” 

“No, I refuse to accept that, you’re a professional, and he hates sugar,” 

“True, but pastry has never been my strong suit, I think you need to accept that. Also, Gabriel, open your eyes, this goes beyond helping me and spying for gifts,”

“Huh, you mean Secret Santa?” asked Gabriel confused, “How did you know I got Sam?” 

“Because we rigged it that way, you were late that night, remember,” 

“But I chose first,” 

“We did the real draw before you arrived, you pulled Sam from a bowl of other Sam’s,” clarified Cas.

The absolute skulduggery of it!

“Why did you do that?”

Next Cas did two very un Cas things he rolled his eyes and sighed, “Gabriel, you’re in love with Sam,” 

Gabriel felt completely floored, his mouth open as he tried to speak leading him to do a remarkable impression of a fish, “What!” 

“Does it need repeating?” 

“Cas, that is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard,” responded Gabriel.

“You planted a camera to spy on someone making pies,” rebuffed his brother. Gabriel shook his head and retreated, honestly there was no talking to him when he was so off point.

* * *

Gabriel chucked his phone on the bed, the room was dark because it was 3 am, only ten minutes had passed since he’d last checked the time. 

It was 3 am and he couldn’t sleep, it was all Cas’ fault.

Him, Gabriel Novak in love with Sam Winchester, as if!

How could Cas and their friends think such a thing?

Obviously, he was hot, they had met the same year they moved here when Sam was home for Christmas, years ago when rejection slid off him like Teflon and before his metabolism betrayed him Gabriel would have been all up in Sam’s business.

Only he hadn’t, ever and then they became friendly.

Another thing was Sam was a really good guy, at first Dean’s constant gushing about him seemed like overly amped up brotherly affection. But it was all true.

It wasn’t like he never thought about it, Sam was a walking wet dream and he had a certain effect on Gabriel’s body, his stomach got fluttery and sometimes he couldn’t speak properly.

It was all very intense.

Oh, but surely that was just attraction? Surely most minds went to sex at the sight of the big moose. Only he didn't touch Sam, the guy was very tactile with his friends, for all his sexy thoughts, Gabriel never allowed himself to be held in those strong arms.

Thinking back to their cinema trip, afterward Sam asked if he was okay because he hadn’t laughed like usual. He’d skimmed the issue, but truthfully it was because he’d spent most of the time watching Sam watch the movie.

Holy Shit! He’d even give Sam his last handful of goobers.

“Cassie!” Gabriel shouted, jumping up from his bed and running out the door when he heard nothing, running he burst into his brother’s room finding it completely dark.

Shit! It was 3 am, Gabriel attempted to back out as Cas began to move his arms pulling at the covers, “Gabe, what’s going on?” asked Cas, switching his light on before rubbing his eyes.

“I’m in love with Sam!” declared Gabriel feeling, well he didn’t know what he was feeling.

Somehow he didn’t think a joke would be enough to solve this one, the only bright side was tomorrow being Christmas Eve and the pie bake-off, Gabriel was going to eat these feelings away.

Cas sent him a questioning look, “Did you have some kind of epiphany?” 

Nodding, Gabriel perched on the bed, “I gave him the last of my chocolate after he’d eaten his at the cinema,”

“Ah, I see,” smiled Cas, “So does this mean you’re going to talk to him?”

Talk to him? Gabriel was going to run in the opposite direction and hide.

“Woah, give me a minute," he said sidestepping the question, "Cassie, how long have you known?"

"Um, since Easter, when Sam was dating Ruby, you hated her before anyone else did," answered Cas.

That how been a horrid time, Gabriel was the only one to see her for what she was, luckily his spying prowess had saved Sam from her manipulative clutches.

"Oh, and you think Sam feels the same?" that was a hard question to ask, but he needed to know.

"I do Gabriel, have you seen the way he looks at you," Gabriel shook his head, “Just trust me, also I called Dean to take care of your little friend,” added Cas.

Gabriel felt his heartbeat pick up, “He didn’t ask questions?” asked Gabriel to which Cas only smiled, devilishly, “Oh my God, don’t answer that!” screamed Gabriel deciding sometimes being in the dark was a blessing.

* * *

Gabriel barely contained the moan on his lips, being Christmas Eve he was the only place he should be, meaning the pie tent.

He kept putting himself forward as a judge only to be rejected, due to his brother being a contestant. 

As if he couldn’t be neutral.

Every year the judges chose a different flavor of pie, currently, it was the turn of the humble pecan.

And fuck, Sammy had knocked it out of the park.

The pastry was crisp and buttery, he’d filled it with a classic pecan mixture adding dark chocolate chips, orange zest and a splash of bourbon.

It was a triumph and Gabriel was going in for another slice.

Spotting Cassie he walked over to him, “I take it that's not for me,” Gabriel rolled his eyes in answer.

Sam’s pie was mostly a once in a year thing, no way was he sharing. More and more he was noticing his love for the Moose, it was crazy he’d never noticed before.

“Sorry, bro this is all mine and I think you’ll get be hitting second again,” 

“I believe so, at this rate it’s probably worth offering Sam a side job,” Gabriel looked at Cas realizing his brother was obviously in the know about something, other than the love thing.

“What aren’t you telling me? Every year since the first time Sam won you’re never surprised,” 

“Let's just say it takes more than training to be a good baker,”

God, Cassie loved being cryptic.

“You’re not going to tell me are you?” Cassie shook his head, “Is this some scheme to get me to talk to Sam isn’t it?”

"Perhaps," 

“Attention, the judges have a winner?” announced Madge, pausing for effect, “The winner of the Christmas Eve Pie bake-off with a clean sweep is Sam Winchester!” applause and shouts of celebration filled the tent as Sam collected his trophy and prize.

Looking over at the celebrating Winchesters, Gabriel had an idea, "Hey, how about I take your shift at the bakery and you go to The Roadhouse with everyone." offered Gabe.

"Seriously?" asked Cas suspiciously, " Wait, is this your way to avoid Sam?" 

"No, this is me doing something nice for my brother at Christmas, and saving you from getting shut down when Dean would show up later horny and tipsy," teased Gabriel.

"Gabe, that was one time!" said Cas blushing, "And thanks, Alfie will be there for another hour and you might get the odd late-night shopper and the collections," 

Gabriel nodded, "Systematically labeled I bet," Cas was quick to reply with a whack to the shoulder.

"Hey, this is not how you treat someone doing you a favor,"

"I was trying to knock the sass out of you," quipped Cas.

"Fair, now go tell Dean-o the good news," smiling Cas pulled Gabriel into a hug before passing him the keys and walking away.

He watched his brother get swallowed into the Winchester/Singer pile, accepted as family and the excited response from Dean when Cas whispered in his ear.

Exiting the tent, Gabriel thought he must be sick or something to pick a night of retail over a party.

But he needed the quiet and scent of sugar to think, he'd already placed his gift in the basket behind the bar, and he wasn't in the mood for knowing glances from his friends. 

Gabriel hurries to the shop due to the snow, that’s worth an extra dessert serving tomorrow. Thankfully on approach, he can see no customers inside, nor his cousin, Alfie.

Weird, opening the door the familiar bell rings and oh my God is that Alfie screaming!

Not again, seriously what is it with people and kitchens? Wait, it can’t be Alfie is a complete sweetheart, there’s no way he’d be having sex in a public place. Knowing that’s true, Gabriel cautiously pushes the swing door to the kitchen open to find Benny and Alfie hugging.

Phew!

“Hey, guys, what’s with all the excitement?”

“Benny just popped the question and I said yes,” answered Alfie smiling excessively.

Gabriel’s eyes went wide immediately rushing over to hug them, “Wow, guys I’m so happy for you,” Alfie was like a brother to him and Cas, “Is it too early to ask about dates?”

“We were thinking the Summer, something small and intimate,” answered Benny, looking just as happy as Alfie.

“It’ll be perfect, now why don’t you head off to The Roadhouse or home to celebrate, I’m sure I can manage things,” offered Gabriel.

“Are you sure?” asked Alfie.

Gabriel nodded, “Yeah, Cas and Dean will be there if you decide to pop in, they’ll be so happy for you both,” Benny was like a brother to Dean like Alfie to himself and Cas.

“Thanks, Brother,” said Benny as Alfie ran to get his things, “I was going to do it tomorrow but I couldn’t wait anymore,” he gushed.

“I don’t think it made it matter less, he’ll be on cloud nine all night,”

* * *

Gabriel was on his first coffee after a steady stream of customers when Charlie and Jo entered the bakery, both decked out in tinsel and Santa dresses.

“What up, bitches!” called out Charlie in true fashion.

“Cappy Hristmas!” shouted Jo with her outside voice, looks like someone was full of festive cheer.

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” asked Gabriel, happy to see them.

“Cas forgot to bring the cupcakes, so we offered to grab them and make a delivery,” answered Charlie, taking over Jo’s attempt, placing a wrapped gift on the counter.

Aww, his secret Santa present.

“Is this from one of you?” asked Gabriel confused.

“Dude it’s a secret,” 

“No, I just thought with all the skulduggery, that Sam would have picked me,” that would mean they’d only messed with his pick, yeah Gabriel didn’t want to think that over.

“Aw, don’t worry I’m sure Sam will have something to give you!”

“Charlie, don’t be gross!” reprimanded Jo lucidly.

“Babe, it’s Gabriel he can’t be offended.” 

“I really can’t!” he joked heading over to the boxed treats, checking the list he grabbed the blue one and set it down to check over the goods.

Twelve cinnamon toast cupcakes, they smelled amazing.

“Say, how’s Frank?” Gabriel felt a little thread of fear jump up his spine, pulling it together he dropped the lid and locked eyes with Charlie.

“You know Frank?” that sounded normal, right?

“Yeah, he’s part of my tech group, the fact he’s teaching a load of high schoolers is about the funniest thing I’ve heard,” said Charlie pulling Jo close to her before she fell. The blonde was quick to snuggle down on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Yeah, he’s kind of a grump but he”s good people,” 

Did Charlie know? Had Frank put out feelers about him and his honor?

"Uh-huh, well I'd better get this one home, Merry Christmas, Gabriel," 

"You too, bye Jo," 

"Bye? Are we leaving? I want a cookie," slurred Jo.

"We have cupcakes, sweetie," whispered Charlie tenderly leading her outside.

Gabriel needed a sit-down and a cookie himself, though he felt certain Charlie was playing him it was still a lot.

All day he’d been hoping he could avoid admitting all to Sam, but it was looking more unlikely.

Dare he even think of the word relationship, but he knows one couldn't start on uneven ground. Was it really that bad? Having made sure to skip past anything nonbaking related par the lasagne praise.

Soon enough Gabriel was back on his feet, making coffee and lapping up praise from customers about Cas.

Moving here had been a truly good decision.

With the last collection picked up (one mint chocolate cheesecake) and a few daily items left that Gabriel could find a use for he decided to close.

Tonight had been fun, only now it was the dreaded job of cleaning the coffee machine. Thankfully Alfie had left written instructions, the sound of the bell made him realize he hadn't locked the door yet.

Wait, turning around Gabriel found himself face to face with Sam.

Oh boy.

"Hey,"

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" he asked, feeling butterflies fill his stomach.

"Dean chucked me out the house," Gabriel made a face because, ew.

"They couldn't walk across the street?" asked Gabriel, outraged though happy for the kitchen.

"Nope," said Sam.

"So you came here?" asked Gabriel.

"Found myself walking this way and continued to do so," 

Sam was so infuriating, standing there in his sexy coat and dominating presence, looking like butter wouldn't melt.

"I can't do this anymore!" screamed Gabriel.

"Clean the coffee machine?" Gabriel chucked a tea towel at him. 

Which he caught, bastard.

"No, this, the not speaking thing," said Gabriel gesturing between them. "I planted a secret camera in your kitchen to find out your secret Jedi pie ways," 

“Seriously? You could have asked me,” said Sam calmly.

“It’s a competition,” spying was underhanded, he couldn’t just ask, “Turns out there isn’t anything, Cas confirmed you’re just better,”

“And is that harder to believe?” asked Sam moving closer.

“Yes because you hate sugar!” honestly, did he have to explain everything.

“You know when I was younger I found it hard to make friends, probably because I had my head in a book most of the time, Dean always looked out for me, shooing away the mean kids and never complaining that I trailed behind him.” 

“Okay,” said Gabriel, having finished cleaning he closed up the machine.

“I wanted to thank him, so one day when my Mom was baking a pie  
I asked her to teach me, then and every time since,”

“That’s the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard,” said Gabriel.”

“Yeah,”

“So Cas meant it was time and practice you had over him,”

“Pretty much, I stressed baked a lot in college and before I came back here, so I guess that leaves the other thing we don’t talk about,”

Fighting against the butterflies Gabriel asked, “Are you in love with me?”

God, he was going to puke from fear.

“Yes,” 

Gabriel moved to perch on the counter stool.

“I’m not sure for how long exactly, but I’ve known for a while, only my past relationships have all been trainwrecks. Sometimes it feels like I’m cursed and I didn’t want things to go sour between us,” said Sam laying himself bare.

Gabriel, having always found actions easier than words (serious ones anyway) walks out from the counter to Sam, seeing where this is going Sam sits at one of the few tables. 

Smiling Gabriel moves to straddle Sam who instantly pulls him closer, “I only just found out, Cassie had to tell me,” informs Gabriel before pushing his lips against Sam’s, that first touch is like a dam opening, a deluge of hands and tongues.

“Fuck Sammy I love you too, you feel so good,” whispers Gabriel breathlessly as Sam lays kisses at his neck.

“You smell amazing, Baby,” the pet name has Gabriel making a noise he didn’t think possible, “Huh, did you like that, Sweetheart,” askes Sam, his hands moving from Gabriel’s hips to his ass making the older man keen

“Yes,” Gabriel feels completely riled up, those sweet words are chipping at his armor and he needs more, “Sammy we can’t have sex here,” he manages to get the words out.

“We won’t be,” Sam tells him before lifting Gabriel as if he’s made of feathers and gently setting him down on the table, quickly taking the space between his legs.

Shit, it's so hot, he feels close to combusting.

“No?” asks Gabriel, his brain feeling hazy, his eyes closed.

Sam moves to whisper in his ear, “We’re going to finish off whatever is left to do here, then I’m taking you home to bed where I plan on kissing every inch of you until you beg me to fuck you,” Gabriel suffers a full-body shiver hearing that and it takes a minute to realize Sam’s moved away from him. Opening his eyes he finds him a few spaces away looking completely put together. 

Goodness! Did Sam bring his dominating side out to play or what? Gabriel is running through safe word options in his head right the fuck now.

“I just have to cash up,” 

“Dump it in the safe, we’ll sort it before Cas next opens,” so perhaps not totally in control.

Gabriel gets up to do so, stopping before the office, “Merry Christmas, Sam,”

“Merry Christmas, Gabriel,”

Gabriel smiles before closing up as quickly as possible, thankful for the day he decided to spy on his friend/neighbor now boyfriend.


End file.
